Misst
Summary Misst is a Deity, True God, and one of the 5 creators of the known universe. He, alongside of the other 4 creation gods came into existence by circumstances they are unable to comprehend. With the other creation deities, he created the known universe, and countless solar systems inside of it. Unlike the other 4 however, it was obvious that Misst's cosmic powers were beyond that of the other creation gods. While the other gods were able to create the universe all together, Misst proved to be able to create complete universes without any assistance. Misst saw flaws with the universe that he created with the other gods, and sought to make a "Perfect" universe. The 4 other gods all agreed that Misst would not be allowed to destroy the universe that they created, and Misst left the known universe. While the powers of the other 4 gods were not strong enough to create several universes on their own, and their own universe seemed vast to them, Misst's powers far surpassed them. He was able to create and destroy entire universes on his own, in a short time. Outside of the known universe (The one in which all 5 gods created), Misst constantly created and then destroyed countless universes, created dozens of universe in seconds, and destroying them after he deemed them, imperfect. The other creation gods did not wish to stop Misst, as they did not want to anger him and cause him to destroy their universe. Misst rarely makes contact with any other creation gods, as he does not truly care for them. He see's their universe as flawed, but has no real care to destroy it as he can search for perfection without the conflict of the other creation gods, outside of their universe. Appearance and Personality Misst has never appeared for mortals inside of the Known universe, so no one knows whether he has a mortal form or anything. Mortals and other life from the universes he creates also would have no clue of the appearance of a mortal form of Misst, as he destroys the universes shortly after creating them. In his Cosmic form, he takes the appearance of a humanoid creature with immense size. He is capable of wielding entire universes inside of his hand. He has no facial features or anything that would make him seem humanoid, beside the shape of his body. It is unknown if this is his true form, or just how he appears to be seen by the other creation gods. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Misst Origin: Crystalblade Age: Unknown, Presumably at least Billions of years old as he is older than the known universe. Classification: God, Deity, Cosmic Being Affiliation: Creation Gods (Formerly) Powers and Abilities Tier:' 3-A' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Creates dozens of universes and destroys them all every hour), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, likely Mid-Godly), Life Creation (He creates dozens of universes every hour, and each of them holds roughly the same amount of life as the known universe in-which Crystalblade takes place), Time Manipulation on a Universal Scale (Grasps time on a much higher level than beings such as Solarno. He often speeds up time within universes he creates to search for imperfection), Perception Manipulation (Wields the same powers as Solarno, but to a stronger scale), Portal Creation, Spaceflight, Mind Manipulation (Can alter the minds of nearly any life-form with relative ease), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 5), Reality Warping (He can alter the events in all of the universes he creates), Matter Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Death Manipulation (Controls the lifeforms inside of the universes he creates), Chaos Manipulation. Attack Potency: Universe Level '(Creates and destroys dozens of universes each hour, holds near absolute power in his own multiverse) 'Speed: At least Massively FTL+ '(Travels universes in seconds) 'Lifting Strength: At least Universe Class '(Hold Universes in the palm of his hand) 'Striking Strength: Universe Class '(Immensely larger than the universes he creates. He weilds them in the palm of his hand, so destroying them is as simple as closing his hand.) 'Durability: Universe Level '(The power of the creation gods, such as Solarno, would be unable to harm Misst, even if all 4 attacked him simultaneously) 'Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Multi-Universal with attacks, portal creation, and communication. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Misst's mind comprehends thoughts that most mortal minds are not able to process. He is one of the original creators of the known universe, and knows a great deal about a great many things. He is constantly striving for perfection, and has been attempting to create the "Perfect" Universe for billions of years.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques Cosmic Creation Misst is one of the creators of the known universe. He currently lies outside of it, constantly creating and destroying universes. He has shown that not only is he able to destroy the physical matter, but he is nearly all powerful in his multiverse, as the other creation gods would not stand a chance even if they were all to fight him together, and it would require a higher dimensional being, or the power of the other creation gods placed into one being to contend with him. Time Manipulation Misst has shown that he is able to wield time on a universal scale. He often speeds up the speed of entire universes just to see the result of his creation. He is able to reverse time as well, but he rarely does . Reality Warping Misst is able to completely and utter warp the reality in universes that he creates. Low level feats that he accomplished with this are; Write things into existence that were previously nonexistent, Give life-forms in his universes powers that they did not have, completely rewrite physics, and several others. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Crystalblade Character Category:Tier 3